


Tell Me When - Part 1

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: You like Montgomery Scott, more than like really, he is just the sweetest little marshmallow you may have ever met but will you ever have the balls to tell him that?





	1. Chapter 1

Scotty rolled his eyes and muttered a few choice words under his breath as your giggle rang out across engineering. He could hear you even above the noise of machinery and he sighed as he looked across at you and Kirk. The tall, handsome man was leaning over as you were bent working on a console. Your face was turned up towards him as he leaned closer, whispering something in your ear which elicited another giggle, your cheeks flushing slightly. Of course, you would be attracted to Captain perfect hair with that smile and those eyes and… he turned away not wanting to see anymore. 

“It’s the accent isn’t it.” Jim was teasing. “You just go all weak-kneed at his dulcet tones.”

“Shut up Kirk.” You scolded playfully. Ever since he had found out about your little infatuation he had found any excuse to appear in engineering to push you into acting on it.

“What if I do the voice? Is it hot when I do it? Aye lassie, wadda ya think?”

“I think that is a terrible impression.” You giggle. “Now if you’ve quite finished torturing me, I have actual work to do.” He held up his hands in mock defeat and backed away still smiling. 

“All I’m saying is that you should tell him.” He turned, heading towards the door, “You could be missing the best sex of your life.” He shouted over his shoulder at you leaving you to laugh hysterically as you felt a flush of embarrassment wash over you.

Continuing with your work you were unaware of Ensign Taylor approaching. “I see someone has their sights set on promotion.” He sneered, leaning against the console you were working on. Carefully and deliberately you laid down your tools and stood up to face him. 

“Care to run that passed me again Taylor?” There was a warning in your tone as well as the bitchface you were shooting him but the fool didn’t seem to see it.

“We can all see you’re screwing the Captain.” He said as casually as if he had asked you to pass him a screwdriver.

“Really.” Your jaw set and fist clenched, if he pushed this there was no doubt in your mind you were going to deck the bastard.

“Well, it’s not like you could get a promotion on your own merit is it?” He leaned in, a malicious glint in his eye. 

“That’s enough Taylor.” A familiar voice rang out forcefully causing the Ensign to stand to attention. You turned and saw Scotty, his eyes full of fury and his face red. When he next spoke his tone was measured as if he were fighting to keep a hold of his rage. “You and I both know this lass can run rings around you when it comes to anything technical. When she does get a promotion it will because she is bloody good at what she does and no other reason is that clear?” 

Taylor nodded and scuttled off, clearly not fond of being on the receiving end of his boss's wrath. Scotty nodded at you before averting his gaze, he couldn’t bring himself to look you in the eye, it was like trying to look directly at the sun. He turned and swiftly made his way to his office, closing the door and sinking into his chair running a hand over his face. 

A few hours passed as he busied himself with forms on his PADD when there was a soft knocking at the door. “Scotty?”

He looked up and saw you hesitating in the doorway nervously, the light behind you casting a halo-like effect around your hair and his breath caught for a split second. You looked so vulnerable, so beautiful and then his heart fell when he remembered you were Kirks.

“Aye lass.” His voice was soft, drawing you forward.

“Does…does everyone think I’m sleeping with the Captain?” You tilted your head quizzically, almost sadly. You hadn’t realized the rumors that had been going around and you had spent the past hour worrying about what Scotty thought of you. “Do.. do you think I’m sleeping with him?” He sighed and looked at you for a moment with such sadness in his eyes.

“Your personal life is your own, not mine or anyone else’s business.” His eyes returned to the PADD in front of him.

“What if I want it to be your business?” your question was barely a whisper but he caught every word.

“What do you mean?” His head shot up, his eyes full of surprise. Had he heard you right? 

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.” You muttered quickly turning around to leave. You paused in the doorway for a moment. “There’s nothing going on with me and Kirk, just so you know.” And then you walked away as quickly as you could get away with, kicking yourself for not having the guts to just tell him you like him.


	2. Tell Me When - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like Montgomery Scott, more than like really, he is just the sweetest little marshmallow you may have ever met but will you ever have the balls to tell him that?

Sitting in the mess hall you felt like everyone was talking about you. When you looked up you thought you saw people looking away, conversations stopping. Shaking your head you concentrate on the plate in front of you, telling yourself that you are paranoid. “And how is my favourite engineer this morning?” The familiar voice rang out through your thoughts as Jim sat across from you, his beaming smile faltering slightly when you didn’t look up. “Hey sweetheart, what’s wrong?” The concern in his voice was enough for you to look up through your eyelashes and once you saw how worried he was you sighed and lifted your head. 

“Everyone thinks we are sleeping together.” Kirk let out a laugh as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard until he played your words back and realised you had placed the emphasis on ‘everyone’. 

“Ah.” He put his fork down and looked at you sympathetically. It had never even occurred to him how others would have seen your friendship but you had become the little sister he never knew he wanted. It pained him to see you look so despondent, especially when it was partly his fault. 

Scotty walked into the mess with Keenser by his side and his eyes automatically found you, sitting across from Kirk deep in conversation. He hadn’t been able to get what he had thought you’d said out of his mind. Surely it was just his imagination, that little bit of hope in his heart that you might just one day look at him like you look at Jim. You had told him you weren’t sleeping with the Captain and he believed you but… there was a closeness there that caused a knot in his stomach every time he saw you together. “I’ve lost my appetite.” He muttered, turning on his heels and heading straight out of the door. 

“You know,” said Kirk, pausing to chew his food. “This could all be sorted out really easily.”

“How? If we make a big deal about not being together then everyone will just think we are hiding something.”

“Tell Scotty how you feel.”

“WHAT?” You exploded, suddenly aware of people turning to look over you lowered your voice, “No way!”

“Hear me out. You have been pining away for who knows how long and I wouldn’t be at all surprised if he felt the same way so you tell him, you two end up together, people realise you’re not with me. Although they may think you dumped me for Scotty which is…” He looked across at you. If looks could kill then right now James T. Kirk would be a dead man. “…fine. It’s absolutely fine by me.”

“So my choices are, let the entire crew think that I’m in some sort of sordid relationship with you or completely humiliate myself in front of the man I love?” Resting your face in your hands you groan. Neither option looked especially appealing. You were so busy in your melancholy that you didn’t see your friends' eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“You love him? Damn. I hadn’t realised that you actually love him. Sweetheart, you’ve got to tell him.” Jim urged. Although he had been teasing you about your feelings he secretly thought you and Scotty would be great for each other, even if that meant he’d see less of you. You looked up, desperation written across your face.

“How? How do I tell him? You saying I should just walk into his office and say…”

“…I am completely, hopelessly in love with you Emma, and I know you don’t feel the same way but… what? What’s wrong with that one?” Scotty was pacing his office, practicing what he was going to say to you with Keenser offering support, or rather criticism. “Oh you think I should be more poetic? Maybe recite a bit of Rabbie Burns perhaps?” the Scotsman huffed folding his arms across his chest. This was pointless, why did he think he could do this? He struggled to form a sentence around you if it wasn’t to do directly with work, not that you had noticed, you seemed to fill any silence with that beautiful, melodic voice of yours. He smiled as he thought of it, thought of you and those rare moments when it felt like you were the only two people on the entire ship. His thoughts were broken by a knock on the door.

“You are required for an away mission sir. Captain Kirk would like to see you in the transporter room in ten minutes.”

You stood in the transporter room next to Kirk and Doctor McKenzie. As soon as Scotty hurried in, arms full of equipment, you shoot a look across at Jim who was grinning and steadfastly avoiding looking at you. With a sigh, you take up your position and wait to beam down to the planet below.


	3. Tell Me When - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like Montgomery Scott, more than like really, he is just the sweetest little marshmallow you may have ever met but will you ever have the balls to tell him that?

The familiar feeling engulfed you as you head span for a split second and you found your footing on the suddenly solid ground. You hated beaming down, it always left you feeling slightly nauseous. Kirk placed a hand on your shoulder and you looked up into his bright eyes silently cursing your friend. Your face hardened and he raised an eyebrow, the slight smirk still playing on his lips causing your glare to increase in intensity. This only served to make Kirk look down and then back up at you with a soft smile and you cursed his boyish charm as you felt the corners of your mouth twitch upward. You knew what he was up to, he was attempting to put you in a situation where you would have to tell Scotty how you felt and he knew you knew this which only made his smirk even more infuriating. Raising your eyebrows you shook your head almost imperceptibly and Kirk leaned in to whisper in your ear, “We’ll see sweetheart.” Before pulling back to meet your eye.

Scotty rolled his eyes as he watched you raising your eyebrows at Kirk. You two may not be together yet but surely it was only a matter of time. The intensity of the Captains gaze as he met your own made the tension palpable and McKenzie let out a small cough drawing Kirks attention, much to Scotty’s relief. 

“Come on, the scan shows we’ll find what we need over this ridge.” Jim set off leaving you to help Scotty with the equipment.

“Let me help you with that.” You bent to pick up one of the many packs filled with Scotty's tools and your fingers brushed his sending a shock up your arm and through your body causing a light shiver. Scotty missed this as he was too busy trying to hide the flush on his cheeks as he swiftly turned his back on you mentally chastising himself for falling for Kirks girl. 

The journey over the rocky terrain was surprisingly uneventful. You had heard so many horror stories about away missions going horribly wrong and although the going was slow the scenery was pretty enough and it wasn’t too long before the reason you had come to this planet appeared. The ship was a wreck but it was possible that there may be survivors, or at least some clue as to what had happened here. Kirk had been engaging McKenzie in conversation a shooting the occasional glance back over his shoulder to see you walking with Scotty in a slightly awkward silence and he frowned. There must be some way to get you to admit your feelings, if you really did love the engineer then surely it was Kirks duty to push the pair of you together. He focused once more on the path to the ship as his mind ticked over searching for a solution.

Standing on what was once the bridge of a ship you could feel the frustration rolling off Scotty after several asinine suggestions from Jim “We cannae just jump start it, sir.” Scotty exploded at the ridiculousness of the idea.

“You mean you cannae.” Kirk grinned at his chief engineer.

“Jimmy, if Scotty says it can’t be done then it can’t. Let just focus on what we can achieve mr mission impossible.” You shot at the Captain, coming to Scotty's defense. 

“Okay, okay.” Kirk raised his hands in defeat. “You and Scotty do whatever it is you two do to create the magic and McKenzie can assist me making sure everything is secure.” Pragmatic as always, Kirk nodded towards Scotty and shot you a wink. You rolled your eyes at your friend and got to work pulling the casing off a nearby console. 

You had been working together in silence since the Captain had left. Occasionally Scotty had turned to you and opened his mouth to say something but he had no idea what and so he would simply shake his head and continue with his work. Looking up once again a shaft of light illuminated you and he was struck with the thought you looked like an angel. Your hair was mussed up and there were dirty smuts on your face where you had wiped your hair from your face with your grubby hands. Your sleeves were rolled up and he watched your delicate fingers working through a knot of cables, his eyes drawn back up to your face which was a picture of concentration that warmed his heart in ways he could never explain. He just wanted to wrap his arms around you, pull you to him and fall into the taste of your lips imagining the sensation of your soft, supple lips pressed to his. 

Getting to his feet he made his way over to you. Every moment with you had him craving more and more but he just couldn’t find the words. You looked up at your boss expectantly and got to your feet, wiping your hands on your trousers, tilting your head silently questioning him. He huffed out a sigh and turned his attention to the cables that had previously been in your hands, softly shaking his head. Suddenly, the ground beneath began to quake and instinctively he dropped the cable and grabbed for your hand. His fingers enclosed around yours and as the floor beneath gave way again you lurched forward and straight into his chest. His arms came around to steady you, resting on your waist as yours fell lightly on his chest. Looking up into his bluey-grey eyes you froze as you felt his warm breath fanning over your skin. You were practically nose to nose and he opened his mouth to say something when the dizzying sensation of transportation hit you.

As soon as you appeared back on the ship you sprang apart which earned you a cocked eyebrow from your fearless Captain who placed his hand on your lower back, knowing your tendency to feel unsteady after transporting. “Everyone okay?” he asked you softly and Scotty could feel his heart drop to his boots. What had he been thinking? He was just a nerdy engineer who could communicate better with a ship than with actual people, how could he possibly compete with the likes of Kirk? He scuttled off to his quarters quickly leaving you to wonder if you had just dreamt that moment between you.


	4. Tell Me When - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like Montgomery Scott, more than like really, he is just the sweetest little marshmallow you may have ever met but will you ever have the balls to tell him that?

Scotty had been pacing up and down in his office ever since you had returned from the away mission two days ago. There was practically a trench worn through the floor, his path was that well-trod. He had taken brief breaks as he stormed around the ship to execute what work he couldn’t assign to an underling but for the most part, he was here and nobody, not even Kirk, had dared so much as knock on his door. He was angry. Angry with Kirk, angry with you but mostly angry with himself. He had been content with his lot in life. He had his ship, he had his mission, he had his friends and he was happy. He had been happy, hadn’t he? The master of his own fate, married to his work, he never needed anybody in his life and then… then you had bloody well waltzed in with your perfect hair and smile as bright as a bloody supernova and that laugh that could squeeze his heart in a way he had never before experienced. It was not fair. What gave you the right to make him feel this way? He sighed as he leaned back on his desk and ran his hand over his face. How had this happened to him? He closed his eyes but the image of you standing just inches from him back on that ship plagued his thoughts. Even with his eyes closed, he found no peace. The mere thought of you sent a surge of hope through him before the memory of how you look at Kirk sent him slamming back down into a spiral of self-hate and soul-crushing misery. The pain was more than he could bear but there was nothing he could do to banish you from his heart. 

Letting out a frustrated yell that sent several ensigns near the office running for fear of being on the receiving end of his wrath he swept an arm across his desk throwing anything unlucky enough to have been placed there across the room and into the opposite wall. The tears welled up in his eyes once more and part of him cursed the day she had walked into his life. No matter what he did, no matter where he was she was always right there with him, even when she was on the other side of the bloody ship. Being near you was such sweet torment and your presence calmed him as well as caused him such searing pain. Give him mechanics any day, give him gears and wires and he could do that but people, you… His eyes flickered to the door as they did every so often. It was still open, he hadn’t slammed it in his rage and part of him hoped she would just walk right in, tell him he was being an idiot, that she wanted him and not Kirk. He scoffed at that thought. He could fool himself into thinking you could want him right up to the part where his brain reminded him of Captain Perfect and then even his fantasy couldn’t hold up.

His rage and frustration bubbled over and then a melancholic state of mind would take over. Once he had cursed everyone he could possibly think of he would sit quietly and curse himself. Curse himself for not being good enough for you, unworthy of your affection. Keenser was worried. Beyond worried really. Scotty wasn’t even drinking and he dreaded to think what state the man would get into if he did open the bottle of potent alcohol in his desk drawer. 

You were blissfully unaware of the mental state of the man you yearned for. Spock had you assigned to a job on the other side of the ship, a job that was consuming most of your time and energy and mostly helping you keep your mind off that moment, that moment when it almost felt as if you had been on the verge of something. Shaking your head you redoubled your concentration on the job at hand, it had been nothing more than your imagination, you had to get over this ridiculous idea that he would ever see you as anything more than a member of his team. Reaching over to grab your wire cutters you groped around the floor where you could have sworn you had placed them only a moment ago. With a sigh you pulled yourself out from under the console you were working on only to see Keenser with the tool in his hand. Reaching out an open palm for it you were surprised when the little rascal turned and ran. Furrowing your brow you got to your feet and followed him figuring either you would catch him or you’d end up in engineering and could grab a spare, there was nothing more you could do without that tool. 

As you entered the engineering deck you were bustled out of the way by several crew members who looked as if they were running for their lives. Wondering what the hell was going on you grabbed Turner by the arm. “Is there an emergency?” you ask rather sharply as he pulls his arm from your grip.

“If I were you I would avoid going that way for a while, the big man hasn’t been himself for the last few days.” He issued his warning earnestly before heading off in the direction of the other terrified red shirts like rats from a sinking ship. A movement caught your eye and you saw Keenser climbing up between walkways but instead of following him you turned to look up at Scotty’s office. Cautiously making your way up the steps and along the walkway your head tilted as you looked curiously through the open doorway only for your heart to break slightly at the sight of Scotty sat on the floor, his knees to his chest and his head resting on his arms. Quietly you advanced on the curled up figure and knelt next to him. Frowning slightly you tentatively reach out and place a hand on his arm causing him to start and when his red-rimmed, bloodshot eyes met yours you had to blink back your own tears. 

“Scotty, what’s wrong? Please, whatever it is let me help.” You plead softly, your hand coming up to gently cup his face. For a brief moment, he closes his eyes and leans into your touch before he remembers himself.

“That’s the thing lass, you cannae help me.” His face scrunched up in a pained look, his eyes still closed.

“How do you know if you don’t talk to me honey?” your eyes scan his face in desperation, trying to figure out if he is physically hurt. Why could you not help him? Your term of endearment took the Scotsman by surprise and his eyes widened as he looked at you, your hand still on his face, your thumb lightly stroking his cheek. 

“You cannae help an old fool who has fallen in love with a bright young thing. You deserve so much more than me, you deserve the whole universe and I cannae give ya that lassie.” His voice was so sorrowful that it took you a moment to register his words, a moment that for him seemed to last an eternity where he was caught in that uncertain moment before he knew you would reject him. 

“I have loved you for so long I’m not even sure I remember my life before I loved you.” You smiled softly, your eyes still searching his. Watching his expression hurtle through so many emotions would have been comical at any other time. He went from sad to confusion, right through disbelief to elation and you knew you mirrored the wide grin now upon his face. 

“You… me? I thought… well, I kinda figured… not Kirk?” He stumbled over his words causing you to chuckle and shake your head.

“Never Kirk. Always you.” His hand came up to brush a strand of hair from your face and in one smooth movement, his lips were pressed against yours. His kiss stole your breath away, it was soft and gentle and all-consuming. 

Kirk had made his way down to engineering after rumours of Scotty having a mental breakdown reached his ears. Keenser stood on the walkway tossing your wire cutters in the air and catching them. He nodded to himself and turned away from the pair of you, he had a feeling now that you had finally been honest with each other he would be giving you both lots of privacy. His eyes met Kirks who took one look at the scene in the office and smirked. Keenser gently pulled on the Captains sleeve and led him away. “Best leave them to it.” Kirk chuckled as he left.


End file.
